


Beware The Kitsune

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Akaashi and Kageyama are twins AU, Akaashi/Kageyama/Ushijima are related, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Atsumu gonna start WW3 in this i aint even gonna lie lksdfjlakdfjlsf, Brother/Brother Incest, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Folklore, Forests, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Incest, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Love Triangles, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Older Brothers, Rare Pairings, Recovered Memories, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Ushijima has short black hair, im not even on s4 and here i am tryna write atsumu in this smh, im using him as Ushijima's enemy lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: The first time Oikawa catches a glimpse of the two strange boys, the aura they hold together captivates him as he watches in awe at the two dancing together, they were in their own world as they moved swiftly with one another.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Forest Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> My writer's block is terrible as I’m stressed out, but this idea started forming as I remembered I binged watched scumbag system and I have to wait for S2 so I guess I'll write my own slow paced mystical au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the fact that i binged watched scumbag system and that im having really bad writers block plus im Stressed -w-

There was a time when Oikawa held passion for something in his life, so very much so it made him shine from everyone around him, however, that time is long gone from now.

The era he lives in is much more scary, living in a small village was no easy feat when fox spirits and demons were all around the area, what’s worse is that as humans they needed to be allies with certain groups of fox spirits who did not want to either eat them or kill them for the fun of it.

It almost seems like the world he lives in now has him placed at the bottom of the bowl, in comparison to his best friend now. Oikawa Tooru didn’t expect to see a familiar face after so many years of torturous reincarnations, he sees the boy he’s always cherished in his past lives. 

For once he has hope that this world and era may not kill him, for how long it’s been for the young yet naive Oikawa to comprehend the cycle may have been broken. The long awaited time of being released from karma’s treacherous hands, now fate has given him a new chance at finding more familiar faces than the one that was now scowling at him.

“ _Oh my_ ~ Iwa-chan, who'd have thought you’d look prettier than me this time, hm, I’m jealous.” Oikawa comments as he looks up and down at Iwaizumi’s appearance, which consisted of a navy blue robe as his top and black shorts that did not reach his knees. 

Oikawa couldn’t comprehend how his best friend was also not wearing any shoes, the tan feet that stood on the dirt floor must surely hurt.

That is if Iwaizumi was human, Oikawa is given a quick punch by the other at his annoying comment. 

“You’re just as annoying as you were back then, huh, I am not pretty, bastard, don’t you start comparing me to your pretty boy looks, I, unlike you have the looks of a proper nogitsune.”

_Nogitsune._

_What the hell was Iwaizumi talking about?_

* * *

Oikawa can only brush through his hair as he tries to not lose his mind over the unusual things Iwaizumi had spewed from his mouth, that is when his eyes focus on the brown furry appendages on Iwaizumi’s spiky hair. 

Oikawa blinks once, then twice, he squeals loudly while pointing at Iwaizumi’s hair.

“Y-You’re a furry, Iwa-chan?! What the hell is a nogitsune, too? I’m human, aren’t you?!” 

Iwaizumi scrunches his nose and rubs his temple as he tries not to lose control of the horrible accusation that Oikawa had the audacity to say to a kitsune, wolves and kitsunes were very different, how dare Oikawa even compare the two. 

“Oikawa, you do realize this world is of mythical monsters, right? Don’t tell me you’re that dense and delusional that you’ve forgotten why we were reborn like this.”

Oikawa looks away from Iwaizumi as he gazes towards the village he lives in and returns his attention to Iwaizumi. He grew up as an orphan with no friends, the sudden appearance of his best friend was already overwhelming to take in, as he was now eighteen. Eighteen years of this pathetic life he’s been living, here Iwaizumi was looking as sharp and strong as ever. 

It wasn’t as if he was jealous of Iwaizumi being born as a nonhuman, but that both their experiences differed and that Iwaizumi probably had a warm loving family unlike him. 

He probably even had friends that are already better than Oikawa just based upon the mere physical strength differences and whatnot. 

It felt like he’d lost all of the confidence he’d built as he took in Iwaizumi’s features and compared it to his own.

Iwaizumi’s arms from what Oikawa could see were quite muscular and his skin held a golden tan color that only looked marvelous as the sun shines. Iwaizumi’s eyes were also different, in that they moved rapidly and were hypervigilant of his surroundings. Always on guard, that was something new that Oikawa remembers Iwaizumi never having. 

_Why would he be so hypervigilant if he was a nogitsune, just one of the three different types of kitsunes?_ That puzzled Oikawa as he uncovered the differences he saw in Iwaizumi. 

Whereas, Oikawa was slimmer and frail now, the weakest amongst the other boys in their village, maybe it was due to laziness but Oikawa didn’t think he’d stay this way after puberty. His skin was also lacking in color, if anything he had a pale yellow tone to his skin, not a hint of that usual pink tone in his other lives. 

Luckily he was still taller than Iwaizumi, that brought a big smile on his face as he walked over to pull Iwaizumi into a hug. 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa with surprise, but then Iwaizumi grins at Oikawa and they hold onto each other for a few seconds before Oikawa separates himself from his best friend. 

“It’s been too long, Iwa-chan.” 

* * *

Iwaizumi can feel the hurt in Oikawa’s words, the way Oikawa’s once bubbly personality seemingly diluted into a respectable yet aloof character that does not fit Oikawa whatsoever. There was loneliness in the caramel eyes that gazed into Iwaizumi’s own eyes, the two had so many things to talk about. 

Yet there was little time as Iwaizumi needed to return to watching the area for the so mentioned royal youko kitsunes that were constantly hurting humans and devouring them for their own selfish desires. And on top of that he needed to keep an eye on the various mischievous nogitsunes that often pulled horrible pranks at Oikawa’s village. 

The moment Oikawa had been reborn into this world, Iwaizumi had been ready to protect him regardless if his friend would remember him or not, he would not let his friend be hurt by the monsters in this realm. 

“Tch, wipe that sad look in your eyes, Oikawa, I’ve been with you your entire life, I’ve just been on the outskirts of the village, sleeping amongst the trees to save your ass, so don’t start harassing me over my ears.”

Oikawa bursts into laughter, he grabs Iwaizumi’s hand, the sensation causes Iwaizumi to give Oikawa a suspicious look.

“I wanna see the forest too, Iwa-chan, do you think those so-called legendary twin kitsunes do exist out there?”

Iwaizumi was glad Oikawa could manage to fix his moods with a snap of fingers, although he knew the other was deeply fragile, emotionally. The mask that he puts on to not worry Iwaizumi will never be something that Iwaizumi worries over. Oikawa was one to just take the pain and move on with it, sometimes that was just reckless and stupid.

Which were two defining traits of Oikawa, his friend had done stupid things in their past lives, the stubborness of his passion for volleyball back then was dangerous. For once Iwaizumi was glad they no longer had to live in that time, but there was a piece of that life that was missing. 

Someone or something that he couldn’t remember, he’d have to ask Oikawa if they were to venture out in the forest. 

Iwaizumi shook his head at Oikawa, “Those are just stupid rumors, nothing more, Oikawa. If they did exist then they’d be a part of the youko clan, the nogitsune clan does not birth twins, nor does the myoubu.”

Living with humans made Oikawa realize how ignorant he truly was as Iwaizumi mentions kitsune clans, it fascinated Oikawa, he felt truly alive for once in his dreary life that only consisted of doing chores and rigorous wood work. 

Iwaizumi tightens his grip on Oikawa’s hand, he turns away from Oikawa as he starts to move towards the forest, to pass the wooden gate would finally give Oikawa a glimpse of the outside world of humans. 

Oikawa’s basically being dragged as he catches up to Iwaizumi’s pace, he starts to pout at the other for just moving on while putting so much pressure on his wrist.

“We’re really going out there?!” Oikawa says excitedly, as he and Iwaizumi both walk down the rough path of stones and dirt that lead up to the human made wooden gate. The wooden wall that surrounded Oikawa’s village was reasonably safe, but it felt confining for Oikawa. To be so ignorant of the outside world, it only made Oikawa yearn to be free and to learn more with Iwaizumi. 

_And maybe figure out if his dear old Tobio-chan was alive._

* * *

He falters as they reach the wooden gate, two human boys look at them and nod at Iwaizumi, acknowledging that he was Oikawa’s guide and protector for whatever the two were about to do in the deep forest.

Oikawa releases Iwaizumi’s hand, he starts to play with his hands as he looks down at the dirt. 

Does Iwaizumi even remember Tobio, that was a question he needed to answer. 

Iwaizumi waits for Oikawa, obviously aware that his friend was in deep thought, he kicks the small rocks on the floor just to distract himself from wondering what Oikawa was thinking about. 

“You do remember Tobio-chan, right, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, he watches Iwaizumi’s face contort in confusion before the other sighs out.

“I don’t know who that is, why?” 

Oikawa felt like his heart shattered into pieces, the look Iwaizumi was giving him made him feel like he was crazy for saying Tobio’s name aloud. This couldn’t be possible, how could Iwaizumi forget about their love for their kouhai? It didn’t make sense that he could remember Oikawa but could not remember Kageyama. 

Iwaizumi was giving him a confused glance, waiting for Oikawa to respond. 

_Hah, if this is how they’re going to live, then Oikawa would rather die than to not have Tobio by his side.  
_

But Iwaizumi would probably beat his ass if he so tried to let himself be killed by demons, as a human he’d lose to the likes of his kitsune friend. So, he’ll just have to shut his heart up and forget about Tobio-chan for awhile. 

“Ah, nevermind, I guess we really do have a lot to catch up on, eh?” 

“You’re fucking lying, but I’ll let it go this time, since I’m assuming that Tobio person might be important to you, I don’t have time to deal with your antics.” 

* * *

Iwaizumi moves forward and snaps his fingers to tell the gatekeepers to open the gate, they do so and they do it quietly. The gate opens with not a single creak of wood, Iwaizumi is already out on the other side, where the dirt no longer appears and is replaced with lots of green grass. 

The forest was beautiful even as Oikawa walked through the gate, once he stepped on the grass he threw his hands in the air.

“Freedom, Iwa-chan, it’s so much nicer out here, uwah!”

“Just shut up and move ahead of me, we have until sunset before any demons and kitsunes awake. We don’t have much time, Oikawa.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes at Iwaizumi and he can’t stop looking around him. The surroundings of the forest, it was wide and open with large trees everywhere, there were bushes with fruits and small animals running around, the chirping of the birds was the icing on the cake.

Oikawa could hear the faint cries of a waterfall, the urge to swim in a lake was blooming inside of him.

“Take me to the waterfall, don’t tell me it’s too far, Iwa-chan, I can hear it from here!”

Iwaizumi simply nods, he sniffs the air and carefully looks at the various trees that towered all around them. The forest was vast, daunting to newcomers, but for Iwaizumi it was home. 

It was his home, a dangerous home for someone like Oikawa. He did not want to put Oikawa in any danger, the trip to the waterfall is quite risky considering the fact that it resides near the part of the forest where the youko clan resided.

Iwaizumi felt like he could risk it today though, as he sees Oikawa’s liveliness at walking into the forest, it causes Iwaizumi to override his paranoia over the dangers of the forest.

Iwaizumi quickly transforms with a whistle, as his tails slowly appear, his entire outfit changes into a blue kimono, he holds a white and blue mask on his face. His ears are perked up and ready to listen to any noise, prepared to warn Iwaizumi whether it was an animal or another being. 

Oikawa watches in wonder at how different Iwaizumi looked now, the elegant kimono that had wide sleeves, the way Iwaizumi’s posture also changed. His chest and back stood straight and proudly, his chin held up high as he smelled the air.

Oikawa had to admit Iwaizumi looked amazing right then.

* * *

“Wow! Iwa-chan looks like a prince, how come you didn’t wear that in the village?”

Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa and says, “Humans do not like fox spirits very much, Oikawa, regardless if we are allies with them, they still fear us for they think we act like thief’s or killers. No thanks to the youko clan and the occasional stupid nogitsunes who act like wild animals.”

“Ah, right, I forgot that both sides have their issues, don’t they?”

Iwaizumi nods and he points to the left of the forest.

“The waterfall is over on that side of the forest, we must be wary though, one of the myoubu clan members has warned me of the appeals of that waterfall for the youko clan. We may run into them, if we do, we run, no ifs or buts, Oikawa.”

“Okay, that’s easy, Iwa-chan! I can’t wait to swim in the cold water, with no crowds of brats and old geezers, just me and you!”

Iwaizumi still can’t understand how Oikawa is so blissfully ignorant of his warning, he has a feeling they would see something in the forest, the world was never in favor of them.

Even in their past lives, losing to Karasuno, and the trauma of losses from Shiratorizawa. 

Iwaizumi has to remind himself that those memories are meaningless, he lives with no regrets, so why were these memories coming into his mind? It could be Oikawa’s presence, yet there was another bugging thought that he could not get rid of.

_Tobio? Who was that, it bothered him that he could not remember someone Oikawa clearly could, one who seemed to hold a significant meaning to Oikawa._

“Come, we shouldn’t waste time chattering here, y’know with you being a human and all, move your ass!” Iwaizumi yaps out, pulling Oikawa by his shirt and shoving him in front of himself. 

“Ah, no need to be so aggressive, Iwa-chan! You’ll tear right through my robe!”

* * *

Iwaizumi ignores him as he pushes Oikawa’s back, leading him into the forest that they would now explore. The depth of the forest was quite large, larger than anything Oikawa’s ever truly explored in his lifetime. 

“It’s best if you keep quiet now, Oikawa, I sense an unusual aura nearing us. One that resembles hunger and lust, do not stray from me if I let you explore, got it?”

Oikawa just looks over his shoulder and gives Iwaizumi an understanding look, even though Iwaizumi’s eyes were hovering from one tree to the next. To Oikawa, Iwaizumi looked like he was ready to fight at any given moment just from the way his eyes moved so quickly, that Iwaizumi’s facial expression was molded into a serious expression. 

An expression that told Oikawa to follow and obey Iwaizumi’s words, otherwise things may go awry, Iwaizumi would likely not take him out into the forest if he were to disobey Iwaizumi. 

“Ok! Fine by me as long as we reach the waterfall.”

Iwaizumi is too focused on the aura that he senses as they continue to wander further inside of the forest, each tree looking more like the other, if Iwaizumi wasn’t familiar with the forest itself, they would have been lost already. 

The silence from Oikawa is an unusual surprise, but Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa could at least feel the prickling sensation that there were creatures out in the forest, ones that had similar auras to Iwaizumi’ own. 

Which meant that there were indeed kitsunes nearby the waterfall area, just based upon the fact that with each step they took, Iwaizumi could feel the aura getting stronger, the goosebumps on his neck did not make it any better.

.Oikawa hums quietly, as he bounces with each step he takes, the excitement is practically oozing from the other, Iwaizumi on the other hand is carefully walking behind Oikawa and slowly starting to lose his attention on Oikawa. 

His paranoia is to blame for what soon happens, Iwaizumi had made the fatal mistake of being too hypervigilant, in that he could not see where Oikawa had gone off to. The brown hair that he’d just seen was nowhere in sight, the anxiety swells like a balloon inside Iwaizumi’s body and mind.

“Oi, you idiot! Did I not tell you to not explore without me?!”

No response. 

The shift in the air is evident that Iwaizumi’s predictions about the strange aura that he sensed in the air was indeed correct. 

Youko kitsunes were definitely here. 

* * *

Iwaizumi runs ahead, his feet running against the grass with worry in his mind and anger that Oikawa could be so stupid to just go off on his own. Iwaizumi moves from place to place, his feet finally stop to see Oikawa standing right in front of two kitsunes.

The first time Oikawa catches a glimpse of the two strange boys, the aura they hold together captivates him as he watches in awe at the two dancing together, they were in their own world as they moved swiftly with one another.

It isn’t until Iwaizumi snaps at him and shoves him before the other grips onto Oikawa’s hands and pulls him away from those beautiful boys that he realizes he had blocked out Iwaizumi’s voice.

Lean, pale, the perfectly long black hair that flowed on their shoulders, there was something familiar about one of the boys, Iwaizumi doesn’t let him even get a better look at them.

“Those youko kitsune’s aren’t to be meddled with, you imbecile! They were luring you, if I was not here, you would have easily been eaten by the likes of their damned kind.”

Then the two pause their dancing, one of them looks directly at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, it gives them a wicked smile, as if taunting Oikawa to come to them, whilst the other kitsune had his eyes closed and returned to dancing.

Oikawa couldn’t help but stare, even though Iwaizumi had pushed him away from the view, the appearance of the two were simply divine. 

* * *

The height difference of the two was barely about two inches, the ebony hair that flowed down their backs reminiscent of a woman’s own only showcased their slender and thin bodies, their skin was pale as snow and seemed to appear ghostly. 

And finally the kimonos they wore, god, Oikawa could tell they were royalty just by the quality of the kimonos, how the black silk glowed in the sunlight, that the color palette of the design of their kimonos fit them perfectly. 

Pastel colors of pink, blue, yellow laid all over their kimonos, in the designs of various thin flowers and strings.

To see such beings, it was breathtaking for Oikawa. 

He felt enamored by the kitsune with the deep blue eyes, yet something about them reminded Oikawa of someone. 

He couldn’t put his finger on it, just as he catches one last look at the frighteningly gorgeous kitsunes he’d just witnessed dancing. 

Iwaizumi hurriedly shoves Oikawa away from danger, he can still feel the harsh gaze of one of the kitsunes now. It seems one of them was intrigued by Oikawa’s smell and presence in comparison to Iwaizumi’s. 

This is definitely bad news, if that kitsune was a young one, then it would only actively pursue Oikawa with dances and cries until it achieves its goal, to devour Oikawa whole. 

“You’re so fucking dumb, you do realize those things eat humans, right, you damn moron.” Iwaizumi says, angrily. 

Iwaizumi is ushering Oikawa as far away from those two youko kitsunes, there was no doubt in Iwaizumi’s mind that they were related to Ushiwaka. 

They had the same kimonos as him, the tails of course were in line with what Kindachi had told him when they’d discussed the three significant fox spirits in the youko clan, two being twins who were young. One only having four tails and the other only held one tail, much younger than Iwaizumi and Kindachi were. 

_How could he be so stupid to think things would go right for the two?_

* * *

“B-But Iwa-chan, I..I think I know one of them…”

As Iwaizumi and Oikawa have finally reached a reasonable distance away from the alluring kitsunes that have now overtaken Oikawa’s thoughts, Iwaizumi has damned himself for overthinking. 

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

Oikawa backs away from Iwaizumi, there is fear in his eyes as he looks behind Iwaizumi and starts shaking as he points for Iwaizumi to look behind him. 

“Akaashi-san, I’ve found them!”

Iwaizumi rapidly turns around and bounces back and stands in front of Oikawa who was now sitting on the grass as he’d tripped on a rock from seeing the youko kitsune.

“Now, now, Tobio, there is no need to hunt another kitsune for his human, I will say, Iwaizumi-san is quite the prodigy when it comes to being a protector, aren’t you?”

Iwaizumi glares at the older youko, while he holds his hands into fists, being on guard was of the utmost importance as Oikawa had no ways of protecting himself. 

The younger youko kitsune surrounds Iwaizumi as he paces around him, attempting to reach Oikawa, but failing to do so as his elder twin brother grabs him by his arm, rough and quick, in doing so he starts to hiss at Iwaizumi. 

“How do you know my name, all I know of you two is that you are related to Ushiwaka, aren’t you?”

The eldest gives Iwaizumi an apologetic look as he maintains his grip on his hungry little brother who was biting on his arm at this point and looked rabid for the nogitsune’s human. 

“I apologize if we interrupted your adventure, we mean no harm, he’s a young one as you can see, Iwaizumi-san, all kitsune clans should be aware of one another as we may spar or hold treaties depending on who is worthy of our mercy.”

“Right, so then you’ll control _him_ ,” Iwaizumi gestures towards the young kitsune, there was a feeling of discomfort as Iwaizumi makes eye contact with him. 

Those deep blue eyes, the pale skin, the images clashed and like lightning Iwaizumi is struck by various memories of a boy with the same traits.

Iwaizumi remembers him now.

He knows of Tobio.

_Kageyama Tobio, the boy he and Oikawa had loved long ago, from platonic to romantic, how those memories flooded Iwaizumi at this moment was beyond fair._

* * *

Meanwhile Oikawa could only stare dumbly at the sly kitsune that had praised Iwaizumi, how he managed to hold onto his younger brother with sheer strength alone, Oikawa could feel the sweat on his skin stick against him.

Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes away from the young kitsune, the way the kitsune was looking at him was full of hunger and desire. 

A desire to eat him made Oikawa’s stomach tighten up.

It wasn’t right, god, how could this be?

The rabid kitsune that desired him as a meal was…

_Kageyama Tobio._

* * *

“Yes, before we depart, I may as well give you the names that we were given at birth, they do not hold any significance in our relation to another, just to not confuse you, our clan is quite pretentious when it comes to these types of things.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both frozen in their places, as they listened to the other, not really caring about anything since they both came to a horrible realization that Kageyama did not remember them.

“I am Akaashi, brother of Ushijima and Kageyama, second youngest and now I bid you two farewell, at least for now, do tell me if you hear any word on Atsumu, he’s been trying to influence Kageyama with his immature hooligan of a group.”

Akaashi bows and also pushes Kageyama forward to bow, just like that the two are leaving Iwaizumi and Oikawa in stupor, mystery and wonder rises inside their veins.

However, their hearts were falling apart, to see a familiar face, a precious face such as Kageyama’s, turned into a creature that Oikawa had no chance of going nearby, not even Iwaizumi would be able to reach Kageyama.

The heartbreaking reality that Kageyama was likely either with Akaashi or Ushijima only irritated Oikawa, he punches the ground out of frustration.

“It’s him, isn’t it, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi looks up into the blue sky, the clouds move slowly, the shade of the trees only make this moment between them hurt much worse than it should.

“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments are appreciated, enjoy.


	2. The Fate Of Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly getting my writing hype back. Also I'm bullshitting Atsumu's character in this bc im not on S4 as im a lazy potato -u-

The two simply try to collect their thoughts and feelings, the silence between them is one of understanding, the connection with each other was just as strong as it was in their past lives. Their bond only made it easier to comprehend the situation they had been in a few minutes ago, Iwaizumi wouldn’t let Oikawa get away without a lecture.

The breeze of the fresh air, the ache that manages to twist itself around their hearts as if they’d pricked themselves on thorns. To come to terms with reality and how fate has unwrapped itself in front of them. It is the decisions that they must make now that will determine whether or not they should move forward, if it is possible. 

Iwaizumi himself slumps over by Oikawa and puts his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, grabbing Oikawa from the dark thoughts in his mind. Oikawa genuinely appeared distraught and confused and most of all defeated. It did not suit Iwaizumi’s usually vibrant friend, if anything Iwaizumi should be the one with grief on his face, but his expression remained neutral. 

“We shouldn’t remain here any longer, Oikawa, get your ass up because we’re still going to reach the waterfall for your sake, I know it hurts inside but now isn’t the time for such feelings.”

Oikawa’s eyes were vacant of any life, as his mind stabs him with the memories of Kageyama’s big blue eyes and the shy smiles that will forever dwell in Oikawa’s mind and heart. He slowly lifts himself from the ground, he helps Iwaizumi stand up as Iwaizumi tightens his grip on Oikawa’s hand. 

“I promised you a trip outside, we’re lucky Ushiwaka wasn’t with them, there are rumors of him using humans as sacrifices for his siblings sake, the bastards power hungry but he’s very subtle about it. Tch, I don’t see how that’s subtle...” Iwaizumi rambles on to himself, slowly moving forward as he holds onto Oikawa’s warm hand. 

Oikawa had been silent, it seems he was in no mood to talk with Iwaizumi, afterall from the looks of it, Iwaizumi was holding himself together and still behaving normally. Oikawa couldn’t understand it, what was the point of being born into a cursed world that changes his fate with Tobio. It was stupid, Oikawa felt like his anger and sadness were fighting one another. 

How was it fair that pretty boy Akaashi and the reserved yet powerful Ushijima managed to steal his old lover, well, not really but that's besides the point. Fate led Kageyama to them instead of Iwaizumi and Oikawa, which itself caused Oikawa to huff dramatically. 

* * *

While Iwaizumi guides him through the forest, the other does not give a single glance at Oikawa’s emotions. He needed to listen and watch carefully from now on, passing the various trees and flowers that were in full bloom, Iwaizumi could see the large wooden bridge from where they stood. 

“Eh? Why’d we stop, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, he sniffs the air and ponders where the waterfall is now, the area is silent now. No longer did it have any chirping of birds, or the soft thumps of other small animals, the silence was eerie and resembled a ghost town. 

Something wasn’t right here, from Iwaizumi’s observations, the waterfall was purposefully being hidden by powerful beings, likely kitsunes. Only one group would be involved with such annoyances, the wretched nogitsune clan that is led by Miya Atsumu. 

Now it made sense, why Akaashi had asked about Atsumu, that bastard must have eyes in this part of the forest, which meant that the youko clan was soon to be involved with their antics, as the youko clan is fond of swimming near the waterfall.

The waterfall of the forests was a symbol to most kitsunes, a sacred ground for cleansing themselves of bloodshed and sins, it was redundant for Iwaizumi and his clan. Being wild nogitsunes, they differed from the myoubu and youko clan who seemed to look up to their god, Inari Okamai. 

So it would make sense that Atsumu would create a strong enough barrier with his clan members to fully hide the waterfall and the sounds around the area. But Atsumu only did it to pester the youko clan, Iwaizumi can tell it was a direct message that meant he wanted to challenge Ushiwaka’s clan.

It was a stupid declaration, in doing so it only makes Iwaizumi more irritated by the events that unfolded throughout their adventure in the forest. Oikawa being human would know nothing and be a sheep amongst wolves, good gods, Iwaizumi wasn’t so sure if going to the waterfall was a good idea anymore. 

He was not in the mood to see the stupid grin and childish voice of Miya Atsumu, more so, he could get a reward if knows of Atsumu’s whereabouts and reported it to Akaashi. 

* * *

Iwaizumi momentarily lets go of Oikawa’s hand and pulls at his hair, causing his ears to move in discomfort. 

“Argh, why the hell are we so unlucky?!” Iwaizumi exclaims loudly, quickly grabs Oikawa’s hand once again and starts to run.

Oikawa has to maintain his pace as he almost trips on several rocks and large sticks around the area, the grass passes his eyesight like a blur as Iwaizumi is rushing them both to the bridge. 

“Iwa-chan! Why are we running?! There’s nothing over there! Are you blind or what?”

“Shut the hell up and run, we’re practically at the waterfall at this point, moron.”

Eh? Oikawa had to be crazy, there was only an area of light green grass that held no trees and looked far too bare for its own good. Other than that, Oikawa couldn’t really see whatever made Iwaizumi believe that they were near the waterfall. 

_Oikawa hates this, the world they live in is too complicated with magic and creatures, while he’s just stuck as a weak human._

The moment they step on the bridge, the air around them changes, the silence from before is replaced by loud laughter and chattering, the loud hushing of the waterfalls cries. 

Iwaizumi’s hunches had been right, the barrier was put specifically on the bridge, easy passage but now there was the issue of being noticed by various eyes. They were being watched as the chattering was put to a halt by their sudden entrance. 

There’s a reason why Miya Atsumu is known amongst each clan, the fucker was full of trickery and chaos, something Iwaizumi has always complained about with Kunimi and Kindachi. How no one has caught this prick, it was beyond trickery at this point. 

Miya Atsumu was full of wit and intellect, yet as Iwaizumi stands in front of Oikawa, he knows if the two were to meet, god, Atsumu would explode with childish taunts and insults.

Most familiar faces remembered each other from previous lives, the only exception was Kageyama, oddly enough. 

* * *

Iwaizumi is aware of the whispers and curious looks, it seemed they did not see them as enemies, which was good, but Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s anxiety heighten when they see groups of nogitsunes move out of the way of three individuals. 

The first two were quicker to escape the crowds of nogitsunes that stood near them, one of them was quite tall, appeared to be 6’5 and the other had disgustingly bright red hair that reminded Iwaizumi of the demons he often sees in his nightmares.

If hell was a person, then Iwaizumi would have to say Tendou Satori fits the criteria. 

Because no matter how much you wanted to keep your thoughts to yourself, Tendou would unravel them out of your mouth with ease, Iwaizumi is aware of how strong these two are.

Oikawa couldn’t see anything besides the crowds of nogitsunes, as Iwaizumi was blocking his view of the newcomers that would soon greet them. 

Iwaizumi notices their appearances haven’t changed one bit, especially Lev’s, those emerald eyes only show interest in Iwaizumi and Tendou’s body is moving back and forth as his slender arms are waving around. Iwaizumi could smell hints of sexual desire, and the usual bloodlust that comes from Tendou. Lev on the other hand smelled more like dust and melons, god knows what the other eats. 

Iwaizumi covered his nose as Tendou and Lev walked closer and stood right in front of him. 

“That’s just plain rude, Iwaizumi-kun, or should I call you spikey-kun, hmm, what do you think, Lev?”

Lev giggles and adjusts his kimono, “I dunno, Atsumu-san’s better at nicknames than you, Tendou.”

Tendou slaps Lev by his head, Lev rubs the pain away as Tendou pulls arms away, showcasing his kimono for Iwaizumi for some fucked up reason. 

“It’s been so long since we've seen each other, especially someone from the opposite clan, I’m quite excited! _Now_ show us that human you’re hiding, I’d really love to bed him, it’s been so boring since Atsumu is still searching for his brother, pathetic really.”

Lev is distracting himself from Tendou’s usual bizarreness, he pulls at his kimono’s sleeves, not really caring about Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s presence. 

Iwaizumi gags at Tendou, “You’re seriously as nasty as ever, Tendou, did you get brain damage from the time Ushiwaka beat your ass? Or did you turn into a sadist and have the urge to fuck anything that even moves or breathes, damn.”

Oikawa tries to block the words that he heard from that red headed freak, right now he is so glad Iwaizumi is his knight because if he was here alone he would have already been imprisoned by the likes of this Tendou guy. 

Tendou was about to bark back at Iwaizumi, that is until he felt himself being pushed away by two hands. 

* * *

“That ain’t a nice thing to say, Iwaizumi-kun, y’know how I feel about your kind insulting my lovely henchmen.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t back down as he and Atsumu glare at one another, Atsumu hovers above Iwaizumi to try and get a peak of the human that Iwaizumi is hiding. 

Atsumu’s eyes glint with excitement as he smiles smugly at Iwaizumi. 

“Why, if ya had Oikawa-kun here with you, why didn’t ya say so? Heh, where’s his prince, surely he didn’t lose the cute Tobio-kun, now that would be ironic, wouldn’t ya say?” Atsumu says, humor and curiosity evident in his tone. 

Iwaizumi clenches his fist and looks down at his feet before he proceeds to give Atsumu a fake smile. 

“ _You_ of all people shouldn’t be asking about Kageyama’s whereabouts, nor be concerned with Oikawa, the two of us are just looking to relax at the waterfall, nothing more, will you allow us to pass through?”

Lev and Tendou both look at each other and stick their tongues and pull their eyelids down at Iwaizumi. 

Atsumu raises his hand to his chin, likely considering whether or not he should give them any comfort of the waterfall, they had no affiliations with Ushiwaka and his pets, so it wouldn’t really affect his clan too much. 

Atsumu smiles at Iwaizumi, opens his arms in a friendly gesture.

“I’ll let you pass just for today, if ya mention this to anyone in yer clan, I oughta kill ya, but I won’t. I’ve got a mission to do, this is just to annoy Ushiwaka and his obnoxious pets and distract them.”

* * *

Iwaizumi nods, he watches carefully as Tendou and Lev turn away and go back into the crowds of nogitsunes, this makes Oikawa breathe in relief. 

The presence of Tendou somehow made Oikawa feel queasy and ill, he pokes Iwaizumi to let him see who this Atsumu fellow was. 

Iwaizumi abides to Oikawa’s request, he pulls Oikawa forward, Oikawa stumbles a bit as he takes in Miya Atsumu who was looking down at him with a prideful expression.

Oikawa couldn’t believe how beautiful that smug faced twat is, for the golden hair that laid on the others head was perfectly trimmed, how sharp Atsumu’s nose was in comparison to his own, Oikawa felt just as captivated as when he’d seen Kageyama and Akaashi. Beauty in strong kitsunes would always mesmerize Oikawa, the aura and their looks were just too damn good to ignore. 

The kimono that Atsumu was wearing matched his hair and eye color, the beautiful hue of the black meshes well with the golden and faint hue of pink that are embellished in the designs all over the kimono. Golden and yellow flowers were also paired with pink flowers that were almost on the border of becoming white with how pale the pink was. The various golden strings that were surrounding the flowers seemed to only make Oikawa envious of how rich the kitsunes were in comparison to humans. 

“Heh, so the grand king’s finally off his throne, ain’t that funny.”

Oikawa fixed his posture and chuckled at Atsumu’s words, the blonde was still as arrogant and provocative as ever. 

“Shut that mouth of yours, Iwa-chan and I are just passing through, someday your arrogance will meet with a quiet but powerful force, not that I’m predicting anything, I’m just a silly old human.”

Atsumu starts to move his arms and legs in an unusual manner, his pace is slow and deliberate, he simply grins at Oikawa as he dances weirdly. 

Iwaizumi tries to push Oikawa past Atsumu but Atsumu interrupts Iwaizumi’s attempt, “Oh, now that would be interestin’ if ya were a seer, but as ya said yer just a silly old human, let me give ya a dance that ya both should remember.”

_A dance? Why would a nogitsune like Atsumu know how to dance? What purpose would that even serve, he didn’t have the abilities like the youko clan did, unless...it was a mating dance._

“Hold up, Atsumu, who the fuck are you tryna mate with?!” 

* * *

Atsumu pauses and he licks his lips as he thinks about the one person in his mind, the one kitsune that has captured his heart and attention. 

There was a feeling of dread that Iwaizumi was getting from Atsumu’s unusual expression that seemed to have softened up before turning into a hungry look. 

“I’m tryna mate with Tobio-kun~ He’s just so darn cute, so cute that ya just wanna eat him up, even though he eats yer kind, Oikawa-kun, Tobio-kun’s a feisty one which makes him perfect for me.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both groan at the same time, Atsumu bursts into laughter at their misery.

“Yer not gonna have him this time, y’know, betcha he’s still a virgin. How adorable, ain’t it?!” Atsumu says, happily. 

The look in Atsumu’s eyes and face were no longer friendly but replaced by a vicious expression where his eyes were wide and his grin looked to be of one of hunger and desire. 

“Let’s go, Oikawa, he’s impossible to reason with, literally just ignore him.” Iwaizumi sighs out, dragging Oikawa away from Atsumu who was dreaming of bedding Kageyama and did not move an inch as Iwaizumi and Oikawa walk away from him.

His dreamy state bursts and he shakes his head, looking around for Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he catches them in time as he can see Tendou harassing Oikawa and causing a ruckus amongst the group. 

The day he finds his brother, then marries Tobio, Atsumu would be a king in his own clan, one that could even surpass the likes of Nishinoya, Nishinoya didn’t deserve to be the king of the nogitsune clan, especially since the clan has been split into two. 

Atsumu had every right to take his place as a rightful king in his own clan, there was no need to follow the rules of Nishinoya’s rules when he’s his own king, though he still had to deal with Ushijima. 

* * *

Today was just the beginning for Kageyama’s future harem, no one really knows how they’re all tied into one another, each string leading to the next, the mastermind of it all is Inari Okamai.

“You’re so cruel for this, Kenma, you do realize that?! How in the world is he going to have _that_ many boyfriends?”

“Silence, Kuro, they are of my kin, we must bring harmony among them, this is simply the best way to approach it.”

“Psh, Kenma-san’s just as wise as always, isn’t he!”

“Oi, Oi, when can we go down and play with them, Kenma?”

“When I tell you, Bokuto, the first one who will approach Nishinoya and Atsumu is Hinata.”

“Uwah, really, Kenma-san?!” 

“Yes, now hurry, it seems things will start to align once they speak to one another.”

Hinata transforms from his fox spirit form into his human one, he dances around Bokuto and Kuroo as Kenma adjusts his kimono on him. 

“Sayonara, everybody!”

“Chibi-chan, don’t die, I’m telling ya, that Atsumu guy’s definitely the worst of them all, far worse than Ushijima.”

Bokuto pulls Hinata in a big hug, he whispers into Hinata’s ear, “Kuroo’s right, also please say hello to Akaashi for me, I miss him a lot and I wonder if he’s forgotten me…”

Hinata nods at both Kuroo and Bokuto, and finally he and Kenma look at each other. There is nothing but fondness in Kenma’s eyes as he shakes Hinata’s hand and kisses his cheek.

“You must start the process for Kuroo and Bokuto will need more time to understand their respectable clans, you are to approach Nishinoya’s clan and Atsumu’s and try to bring them together once more. Do not wander near Ushijima, that alone is for Kuroo and Bokuto. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand, Kenma-san!” Hinata bows and before he leaves to the blue portal that waits for him to enter, Hinata sneaks a kiss on Kenma’s cheek and he runs off before Kenma can react.

And like that the first of the myoubu clan’s existence is brought into the realm of the living, after all, the myoubu clan had been deceased for a few hundred years, Inari Okamai was to bring harmony once again. 

“I dunno how he gets away with that, Bokuto, he has some balls to kiss our master.”

“Shut it, Kuro, now we wait for his arrival.”

Bokuto snorts as Kenma hits Kuroo with his fan and returns to sitting on his high chair, fanning himself as Bokuto and Kuroo both notice a light flush on Kenma’s cheeks. 

_How cute, they both think to themselves_ , returning their attention on the glowing table that showed various areas of the lands that were occupied by humans, demons, and kitsunes. 

It seems like Inari Okamai’s influence will soon flourish with the help of its messenger, Hinata Shoyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending of this chapter has me thinking about a kenma cult au lmfao, anyways enjoy this update.


End file.
